The proposed research would extend through 1981 a longitudinal survey of the Los Angeles-Long Beach Metropolitan Area. The already funded project has successfully collected metropolitan economic change, stressful life event, psychological symptom, social support, and coping data through telephone interviews. By its scheduled end in 1980, 12 quarterly samples will have been identified by random digit dialing and interviewed (500 completions per wave). In addition, reinterviews will have been completed with 40 respondents from each of the first 11 waves (totaling 440). This project now has the unique opportunity of capturing the experience of a major metropolitan community as it enters, endures, and recovers from a recession. This project was designed to test whether economic change is associated with subsequent increases in untreated mental disorder. This question has not been resolved in the literature. Recent research by the principal investigators on the only other similar surveys (both shorter at 16 and 32 months respectively and neither including a significant economic downturn such as predicted for 1980-81) yielded contradictory results. The present project seeks to answer the question at dfferent levels. At the aggregate level, various community economic indicators will be related to aggregate symptoms and life events over quarters. The added data points will provide a greater range of economic conditions and more definitive time series analyses (Box-Jenkins and cross correlation methods). At the individual level, symptoms will be modeled in terms of economic and noneconomic life events and the moderator variables of social support and coping (long linear and ANOVA methods). Finally, the interaction of economic conditions with person variables will be studied in cross level analyses (ANCOVA covarying for time-1 symptoms using the reinterview respondents).